List of Demon Doors (Fable II)
Demon Doors, as with Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, play no prominent role in this game, due to the fact that no Demon Doors are necessary for Quests. They more or less serve as sub-quests, usually requiring you to perform a small task, collect a certain item and/or perform a certain expression. Winter Lodge *'Location': Bloodstone, on the path leading from Wraithmarsh. *'How to Open': Play a lute perfectly. *'Reward': Master Longsword The Arid Sea *'Location': Bower Lake (SW area) *'How to Open': Respond to his script using expressions. The ones you'll need: Laugh, Fart, Point & Laugh, Middle Finger, Vulgar Thrust, Growl, Bloodlust Roar, Worship, Dance and Blow Kiss in that order. All of them can be found in Bowerstone bookstore, except for Laugh. *'Reward': Lucky Charm Augment Forgotten Keep *'Location': Bowerstone Cemetery, north side of map, due west from (and very close to) the Old Town entrance. *'How to Open': Kick a chicken at the Demon Door. *'Reward': Balverine Strength Potion, Practiced Skill Potion, and Infused Will Potion. The Sepulchre *'Location': Brightwood (middle of the W area) next to Giles Farm *'How to Open': First, he wants cheese. Second, you must get Dreadlocks or Mullet (from Bloodstone or Knothole Island) with Mutton Chops or a Handlebar Moustache (from Bowerstone). Thirdly, he will want you to wear a Yokel Hat (from Oakfield) or a Bandana, a Tart Skirt or Noble Trousers, and a Corset, Noble Blouse or Noble Gent's Shirt. If you show up wearing any of those items he will ask for different ones. *'Reward': Merchant's Cap, Tied Shirt, and Jester Pants. If for some reason one of these combinations don't work keep tapping the A button in front of the door to reset. Homestead *'Location': Oakfield, on the outskirts of town, by the sea. *'How to Open': Wants to see a marriage proposal or usage of the Blow Kiss expression to someone that loves you. For maximum satisfaction and minimum disappointment just bring someone that loves you and ring them a forever ring you can take the safe mode off and kill them inside and all you'll get is a small amount of evil points so you don't have to marry them, or you could take them to Gargoyle's Trove and kill them there, which for some unknown reason does not affect morality. This works even if its guy to guy or woman to woman. Giving it a rose works sometimes as well if you are married. In some occasions the door will also accept if you bring anyone from Oakfield that has "housewife/husband" in their name and blow a kiss without having to ACTUALLY get married. Or in some cases, without bringing anyone there, you can just use the Blow Kiss expression at the Demon Door itself. *'Reward': Serenity Farm (house, cannot be sold, can be upgraded), Come Hither, Dear, and Hammerthyst Memory Lane *'Location': Rookridge, take the trail leading south from the carriage house, cross the bridge, and head east through some trees. *'How to Open': Have your dog do five tricks in front of the Demon Door. (If your dog is dead its ghost will appear when you are getting close to the Demon Door.) *'Reward': Potion of Life The Vault *'Location': Westcliff, between the small bandit camp and a marshy area where Balverines will ambush you. *'How to Open': 75% corruption or more. (Heart of Corruption does help.) *'Reward': The Calavera (legendary mace) Terry Cotter's Army *'Location': Wraithmarsh (NE corner) *'How to Open': Bring the Maximum amount of followers (10 people) to him. Have people follow you, then fast travel to Brightwood Tower and use the cullis gate to Wraithmarsh. This way you encounter no enemies to harm your entourage. If there are still enemies attacking you at Brightwood Tower, but you've already gone through the marsh, get your entourage together. You will need probably to be safe a level 4 or level 5 raise dead spell. Then fast travel to Wraithmarsh: Drowned Farm summon up your dead army. There are only couple of enemies here vs. the 10 or more that are at Brightwood Tower. The dead army will keep them busy so you can just run straight to the demon door with all your people safe and sound. Then the little scene will begin and you will have access to your reward. *'Reward': The Perforator Notes *If you have already purchased Brightwood Tower, you can simply fast travel with your group of people there, and use the cullis gate, thus avoiding any enemies in the marsh. *It is best to bring soldiers from Bloodstone with you so you don't have to worry too much about them since they already have weapons. *This could be a recreation of the Hero's "house" as seen in the "The Perfect World" section of the main story. *The name Terry Cotter is a likely reference to the Terracotta Warriors. Forest Sanctum *'Location': Fairfax Gardens, under the castle entrance. *'How to open': Open all other demon doors. *'Reward': Marcus's Poem and 50,000 gold **'Achievement': The Concierge (with See the Future) Category:Demon Doors